


Let the rain fall, I don't care

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rainy Days, Tenderness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: A short summary of a rainy day for David and Patrick.The title is from Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Let the rain fall, I don't care

It had been a cozy, warm day.  
David had been woken by the soft sounds pitter-patter of rain against the windows. A sweet ambiance that he'd loved ever since he was young. He had looked over at his husband, eyes still closed, his chest rising with every breath. It was unusual, to say the least, for David to be up this early and Patrick to be the one sleeping in, but David was perfectly fine with this. He grabbed his journal from off of his night stand and started writing down a summary of what he was planning to do this morning, the soft sounds of the rain outside allowing him to calm his mind and focus. A rustling of sheets and a soft sigh let David know Patrick was waking up.   
"Good morning." David whispered, looking down and watching Patrick's nose scrunch up as he stretched. He pressed a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead, slightly regretting leaning down that low because his back wasn't really used to much of that anymore. Nevertheless, he could tell Patrick was smiling under the covers and it made him smile in return.  
Patrick pushed himself up, his hair sticking up in multiple places, eyes tired and puffy.  
He had never looked more beautiful.  
"Morning." Patrick's lips landed delicately on David's cheek. He'd known David's stance on morning breath and kisses from the first week they'd started dating. The two do not mix well.  
David let Patrick wake up a little bit more before ushering him into the bathroom. He'd promised Patrick that if he did a proper skincare routine David would make him some coffee before they headed out to work.   
The smell of coffee wafted through the house, enticing Patrick as he washed off the cleanser.   
After Patrick had finished his shortened skincare, he'd padded down the stairs wearing a navy blue henley and some jeans. David and Patrick both drank their coffee before David headed upstairs to do his skincare and get dressed.  
The drive to work was quiet all except for the sound of the rain and the occasional surprised sound David made every time they went over a speed bump. David looked out of the window noticing how gray the sky was. Every so often he would glance over at Patrick, giving his partner a familiar smile.   
Eventually they had arrived, Patrick agreeing to pick up breakfast from the cafe while David set up some of their new products and restocked their old ones.

~~~~

As the day continued customers came bay every hour or so. The rain still came down with occasional clashes of thunder. At the end of the day they packed everything back up and prepared for tomorrow. Patrick sidled up behind David while David was turning the sign to "Closed" and he dropped a kiss to David's neck. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso and buried his head in David's shoulder. The soothing scent of David's cologne flooded his senses. It was familiar and intimate. He felt his husband press his lips against his temple  
He lifted his head rubbed his nose against David's cheek.  
"Today's been nice."   
"Yeah, it really has. It would be even nicer if I wasn't starving half to death." David smirked.  
Patrick laughed before letting go of his husband's torso to go and finish the inventory. About thirty minutes later, David picked up dinner which consisted of soup and grilled cheese. A comforting, warm meal.  
The rain had let up a bit. this allowed them to get int he car without getting completely soaking wet.  
They held hands on their way home, the windshield wipers of Patrick’s car wiping the large droplets away.  
They laughed as they ran into the cottage, David trying to protect his hair and their dinner by using the brown rain jacket Patrick had kept in the trunk just in case.   
David opened the take-out boxes and carefully placed the hot food on some of their own plates.   
The tomato soup and sandwiches filled them both up fairly quickly.   
David cleaned the dishes and Patrick cleared the table.   
The simple household chores were now completed and the rain had become louder and more aggressive then it had been previously. Patrick lit the fireplace and watched the flames dance. He waited patiently for David to finish changing into his pajamas before settling down.  
The cream colored cashmere blanket Marcy had given them last Christmas provided them extra warmth.   
Patrick had originally been holding his husband, carding his fingers through David’s thick hair, but eventually Patrick was tucked under David’s arm, David now running his long fingers through the short curls that Patrick has started to grow out after the wedding. Occasionally Patrick would lean up and kiss David’s nose or David would lean down and drop a kiss to the top of his husband's head. After the rain had stopped they went outside and sat out on the backyard deck, admiring the rainbow that had formed over the landscape.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start writing longer works lol, but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this little fic that I wrote. We haven't had rain where I live in a while and writing this felt nice.  
> Anyways, let me know if you have any suggestions!  
> Thank you for reading <33


End file.
